


No tu muñequita muerta

by edelau



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTORA: stareyednight, M/M, One Shot, Universo Alterno (UA), s07e24: Muñeca viva, s08e01: Muñeca muerta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Basado en el episodio 24 de la séptima temporada,Muñeca vivay el episodio 1 de la octava temporada,Muñeca muerta; trama centrada en Nick y Greg.





	No tu muñequita muerta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Ur Little Dead Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463553) by [stareyednight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stareyednight/pseuds/stareyednight). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [thelatinfangirl](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/7010039/thelatinfangirl), [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) y [Seka Roma](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/7274698/Seka-Roma) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Cuando Catherine entró en el laboratorio, fue directa a la sala de descanso; las hijas adolescentes parecían requerir más café cuanto más mayores se hacían. Se cruzó con Nick cuando salía de la sala, teléfono en mano y con el ceño fruncido; parecía estar dejando un mensaje a alguien. Warrick ya estaba sentado a la mesa, terminando lo que parecía haber sido un sándwich de proporciones gigantescas.

―Ey, Cath. ¿Todo bien?

―No mucho. Entre Lindsay y sus dramas escolares, y Grissom llevándome con él a entrevistar al padre de Natalie Davis y a su espeluznante muñeca, voy a venir a por más de una taza antes de que se acabe el turno.

―¿Ha habido alguna novedad en su búsqueda?

―No desde la última vez que hablé con Grissom. Esperemos que aparezca algo pronto. No es un fantasma; tiene que estar en alguna parte.

Nick regresó a la sala, escribiendo algo en el teléfono antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo.

―Warrick, tenemos un muerto. ¿Quieres conducir?

―Claro, si tú condujeras, jamás llegaríamos.

―Está muerto, no _importa_ a qué hora lleguemos.

Ambos se fueron, discutiendo amigablemente. Catherine estaba negando con la cabeza cuando Sara entró en la sala.

―Oh, ¿hay café? ¿Recién hecho?

―Sí, y... no tengo ni idea.

Sara sonrió y decidió correr el riesgo. Se sentó frente a Catherine e iba a dar el primer sorbo cuando vio a Grissom pasar como un rayo por el pasillo. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, curiosa, y se puso en pie; a Catherine le recordó a un cachorro escuchando algo que sólo éste podía oír. Se asomó al pasillo y Catherine también se levantó para seguirla, y ambas vieron a Grissom darse la vuelta para verlas.

―Ha aparecido otra miniatura. Estaba en mi escritorio cuando llegué ―declaró él.

―¿Qué es? ―cuestionó Catherine, dejando su taza en la superficie más cercana y siguiéndolo a su oficina.

―Aún no la he estudiado, pero se trata de un coche en el desierto ―aclaró mientras las dejaba entrar y luego cerraba la puerta.

Catherine observó la maqueta sobre el escritorio. En efecto, era un coche en medio del desierto, pero para ser más precisos, un coche volcado y destrozado.

―¿Qué es eso? ―señaló Sara, apuntando una pieza en movimiento.

―Parece una... mano ―mencionó Catherine, mirando detenidamente la pequeña pieza moviéndose tan levemente, que casi ni se notaba. Grissom se metió entonces en su campo de visión, con una mano enguantada, y con cuidado trató de levantar el coche, que se alzó de la base y dejó a la vista la figura de una persona tumbada en el suelo y atrapada bajo el coche con sólo la mano visible. Horrorizados, vieron que llevaba un chaleco de CSI. Se miraron entre ellos y aguantaron la respiración mientras Grissom cogía el muñeco con cuidado.

―¡Es Greg! ―exhaló Sara.

Grissom analizó la réplica bajo la lupa de aumento.

―Lo es. Catherine, Sara, localizad a Greg; aún no se ha presentado a trabajar. Yo trataré de encontrar a Natalie.

Ambas mujeres se apresuraron fuera de la oficina. Sara ya estaba llamándolo por el teléfono, pero su rostro se desdibujó mientras esperaba respuesta y luego colgó.

―No responde.

―Tal vez está conduciendo.

―Tiene Bluetooth.

―Tal vez está enfermo. Tal vez sufrió una intoxicación alimentaria o una buena resaca y ahora está durmiendo la mona.

―Vamos a comprobarlo con Judy, a ver si se ha reportado como enfermo.

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, Sara lo telefoneó de nuevo.

―Hola, Greg, soy Sara. Llámame en cuanto oigas este mensaje. Es importante.

Y colgó cuando llegaron al mostrador.

―Judy, ¿se ha reportado Greg Sanders como enfermo?

―¿Greg? ―inquirió frunciendo el ceño la pelirroja―. No, no lo ha hecho. ¿Está bien? Normalmente es tan bueno con estas cosas. Quiero decir, cuando pide un día libre, claro. Ustedes, chicos, nunca descansan.

―Gracias ―expresó Catherine, se volvió hacia Sara y ambas empezaron a alejarse―. Iremos a su casa y lo verificaremos, para estar seguros.

―Espera, yo no sé su nueva dirección.

―¿Ha cambiado de casa? Creía que aún estaba en el apartamento en Dennison.

―No. Hace unos meses pidió un día libre para mudarse, pero todavía no he tenido oportunidad de visitarlo. Realmente trabajamos demasiado.

Sara sintió una pizca de culpa. Había estado tan absorta en pasar su tiempo libre con Gil, que no se había dado cuenta que el tiempo había ido pasando. Se dirigieron de nuevo a Judy.

―Judy, necesitamos la dirección del nuevo domicilio de Greg. Actualizó los datos cuando se mudó, ¿no? ―pidió la rubia.

―Lo hizo. Pero no creo que se me permita daros esa información... ―dudó, mordiéndose el labio―. Va en contra de las normas de privacidad.

―Por favor, Judy ―intervino Sara―. Te prometo que no le diremos a nadie cómo la conseguimos. Es muy importante.

Cediendo, Judy copió la información del ordenador en un papel y se lo entregó.

―Gracias ―exclamó Catherine, y se fueron.

Catherine aparcó el Denali justo detrás de lo que Sara supuso era el coche de Greg, aparcado en el estacionamiento, y golpeó con impotencia el volante. Sara comprobó innecesariamente la dirección, antes de salir del coche y coger sus maletines. Era bastante fácil saber por dónde empezar; las llaves de Greg estaban tiradas en el suelo junto a su teléfono móvil, en el lado del conductor. Sara, que ya tenía en la mano la cámara, empezó a tomar las fotos, y cuando terminó, Catherine recogió el teléfono.

―Ocho llamadas perdidas. La más reciente es tuya ―comentó mientras lo embolsaba, pero no hizo lo mismo con las llaves―. Es posible que las necesitemos para entrar. Dudo que a Greg le guste que tiremos la puerta abajo.

Sara asintió y siguió sacando fotografías, con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Juntas procesaron metódicamente el coche de Greg y el área de alrededor, tomando huellas de la manija de la puerta y cualquier otra zona que la asesina miniaturista pudiera haber tocado. Catherine se agachó para inspeccionar y recoger una pieza de metal que relució bajo el resplandor de su linterna y que pareció ser una especie de dardo.

―¿Es un dardo de taser? ―consultó Sara, haciéndole una foto antes de que la otra también lo recogiera.

―Eso creo. Así es como pudo incapacitar a alguien mucho más grande que ella y meterlo en su coche.

Finalmente, guardaron la última de las pruebas en la parte trasera de la camioneta y se miraron.

―¿Deberíamos revisar la casa? ―dudó Catherine.

―Supongo. Lo haríamos si la víctima fuera otra persona.

Así que cogieron los maletines y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada. La morena observó la casa detenidamente antes de que Catherine probara con las llaves, hasta que encontró la indicada. Entraron juntas, con las linternas encendidas, y avanzaron.

―No es como me la había imaginado ―comentó Catherine cuando sus luces mostraron una sala de estar ordenada, con un sofá, estanterías y algunas fotografías colgadas en las paredes.

―No creo que viva aquí solo ―alegó Sara, iluminando dos tazas de café encima de la encimera, y dos sillas mal puestas en la mesa de la cocina.

Catherine recorrió el pasillo mientras Sara empezó a revisar el salón. Pudo ver un periódico en la mesita de café, separado en dos: deportes y entretenimiento. Y también una guía de televisión y una copia de la última revista forense. Luego se sintió atraída por las fotografías colocadas en la repisa de la chimenea y las estanterías. Tenía que admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad por la misteriosa chica que estaría viviendo ahora con Greg.

Enfocó con la luz las fotos. Había una de todo el equipo desayunando juntos después de un turno de noche, y otra de Greg con los que parecían ser sus padres. La siguiente mostraba a Nick y Greg en la playa, y luego otra de ambos junto a una mujer que se parecía mucho a Nick y tres niños que se parecían a ella. A ésta le seguía otra de Greg, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro girado hacia el cuello de Nick, y a Nick mirando a Greg con una expresión afectuosa. Y por fin Sara lo entendió.

Catherine regresó a la sala con una mirada de asombro en el rostro.

―He encontrado dos juegos de ropa en el dormitorio, y absolutamente nada de una chica en el baño. ¿Tú sabías que Greg no era heterosexual?

Sara negó con la cabeza.

―No, ni idea. Pero creo que sé quién es el otro ―declaró, sosteniendo en alto la última fotografía, y que Catherine cogió, luego de atravesar la sala.

―¿Nicky? ¿Nuestro Nicky? ―inquirió observando la foto, y luego a Sara.

―Supongo que Greg no es el único que escondía un secreto ―comentó la morena.

―Oh, Dios, ¿qué hacemos? ―empezó Catherine; parecía afectada―. ¿Cómo se lo decimos a Nick? Aún estará en el escenario con Warrick, pero en cuanto vuelva al laboratorio, alguien se lo dirá, y ellos no saben que... ―parló angustiada. Sara sintió una sacudida en el estómago; sabía cómo se sentiría ella si lo mismo le pasara a Gil.

―Volvamos al laboratorio ―dijo Sara con decisión―. Aquí no hay ninguna evidencia aparente y siempre podemos volver si fuera necesario.

Sara cogió su maletín y ambas se apresuraron hacia el coche. La rubia condujo frenéticamente de regreso al laboratorio, y Sara consideró encender las luces.

Se apresuraron a través del laboratorio y encontraron a Grissom en una de las salas de pruebas con la última miniatura sobre la mesa y una proyección amplificada en la pantalla.

―¿Ha vuelto ya Nick? ―preguntó Catherine.

―No, todavía está procesado un escenario con Warrick ―declaró Grissom, mirándolas perplejo ―. ¿Encontrasteis algo en la casa de Greg? ¿Alguna pista?

―Tal vez un dardo de taser; ahora iba a llevárselo a Hodges, a ver si puede decirnos algo. Y el teléfono de Greg, aunque no creo que vaya a proporcionarnos demasiada información ―explicó Catherine poniendo ambas pruebas sobre la mesa.

―De acuerdo, adelante. Seguimos intentando ubicar a Natalie Davis ―agregó Grissom. Luego volvió a enfocarse en la miniatura, y las dos mujeres lo dejaron solo.

Tuvieron suerte cuando encontraron a Nick, quien estaba analizando unas capturas de su escena en otra de las salas de trabajo. Éste les dedicó una sonrisa por encima del hombro cuando ambas entraron.

―¿A qué debo el placer? ―Pero su sonrisa mudó a un total desconcierto cuando Sara cerró la puerta tras ella. Él se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda sobre la mesa.

―Otra miniatura fue entregada al laboratorio ―empezó Catherine con cautela―. Esta vez la víctima es un CSI.

Nick arqueó ambas cejas.

―¿Yo? ¿Hablas en serio? ―cuestionó medio en broma.

―No, Nicky ―replicó la rubia. Luego tomó aire profundamente y añadió―: Es Greg ―. Nick apretó los dientes y ella continuó hablando―. Encontramos sus llaves y su teléfono junto a su coche en el estacionamiento de su casa, hace una hora.

Sara vio tensársele los músculos de los antebrazos cuando Nick se agarró al borde de la mesa que tenía detrás. Pero cuando habló, su voz sonó inmutable.

―Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Podéis decírselo vosotras a Warrick? Yo vendré tan pronto como clasifique esto.

Catherine posó una mano en uno de sus brazos.

―Nick, está bien. Si necesitas algo de tie...

―¿Tiempo? ¿Por qué iba a necesitar _algo de_ tiempo? Lo que necesito es acabar de recoger todo esto y así podré ayudar a encontrar a Greg.

Nick se volvió hacia las fotografías de la mesa, con los hombros tensos en una postura poco natural.

―¿Cuánto hace que estáis juntos? ―preguntó Sara, interviniendo por primera vez.

―¿Juntos? ¿De qué hablas? ―demandó Nick, dándose la vuelta de nuevo. El remolino de emociones en sus ojos le provocó un pinchazo en el corazón a Sara.

―Acabamos de regresar de la casa de Greg. _Tú_ casa ―prosiguió―. Mientras buscábamos pruebas... sabes cómo va esto. Vimos las fotografías y la habitación...

―Está bien, Nicky ―agregó Catherine suavemente, acariciándole el hombro―. No le diremos a nadie si no quieres, pero quisimos que lo supieras en privado.

Sara tomó entonces el pomo de la puerta y Catherine se giró para seguirla.

―Tres años... casi ―declaró Nick tras ellas, y seguidamente retomó el trabajo de guardar las fotos―. Llevamos juntos casi tres años...

Catherine tenía los ojos brillosos cuando Sara al fin abrió la puerta y abandonaron la sala.

―Tenemos que encontrar a Warrick y ver si Grissom necesita algo más ―comentó la morena mientras recorrían el pasillo.

―Estará haciéndole la toxicología y seguimiento de rastros a su fiambre. Tres años... ―mencionó de pronto, en voz baja―. ¿Nick y Greg llevan juntos tres años? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? ¿Cómo es que ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta siquiera de que ambos son gays, y mucho menos pareja? ―terminó, apenas en un susurro feroz.

La otra se encogió de hombros.

―Greg paró de trabajar en el laboratorio entonces... Tuvo el accidente de la explosión y luego comenzó el curso de entrenamiento para hacerse CSI... Quizá todos atribuimos cualquier cambio a eso.

Pero dejaron el tema cuando entraron en el laboratorio de rastros para poner al corriente a Warrick, quien pateó un escritorio cuando Catherine lo puso al corriente, y prometió unírseles en seguida. Grissom se precipitó hacia ellas cuando estaban doblando la esquina de vuelta a su oficina.

―La tenemos. Trabaja para nosotros en el laboratorio.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó Sara.

―En nuestro servicio de limpieza ―prosiguió, mostrándoles una carpeta con los datos de Natalie―. Sabemos que tenía una hermana que murió hace años, y un padre que no pudo sobrellevarlo, con quien empezó lo de la reacción psicótica a la lejía.

Catherine se estremeció mientras ojeaba los archivos:

―Cielos, y esa muñequita espeluznante.

Grissom se la quedó mirando.

―¿Qué dijiste?

―La muñeca que usa su padre en su función. Sé que debe tener un nombre y eso, pero me estaba dando yuyu.

―No tu _muñequita_ de bizcocho.

―¿Perdona? ―demandó, observándolo volver de prisa a su oficina.

Sara y Catherine intercambiaron miradas, lo siguieron y lo encontraron mirando como loco una de las webs que Sara reconoció porque Grissom ya había estado trasteando en ella mientras construía la maqueta de su propio despacho. Pronto se detuvo y señaló la pantalla mientras cogía el teléfono. La reseña era de «notumunequitadebizcocho».

Brass, Sofía y otros dos agentes echaron abajo la puerta de casa de Natalie Davies y entraron, armas en mano. Sara y Catherine se quedaron esperando en el pasillo, siguiendo las instrucciones de Grissom.

―Se escapó por la ventana ―oyeron a Brass comunicar y posteriormente el estruendo metálico de Sofía y uno de los agentes corriendo abajo por la escalerilla de incendios. Brass regresó a la puerta de entrada.

―Todo vuestro, señoritas. Parece que Natalie tenía más planes... Voy a ver qué averiguo.

El otro agente se quedó custodiando la puerta, con la mano apoyada en el arma, mientras Sara y Catherine entraban como flechas, pasando de largo la espeluznante exposición de muñecas de porcelana expuestas a lo largo del pasillo que conducía a lo que parecía ser el taller de Natalie, donde había una mesa redonda bien iluminada y llena de lentes de aumento y luces extra. También había restos y partes de maquetas desperdigadas por toda la superficie de la mesa, así como bocetos y diseños. Varios de los bocetos eran de Greg, colgados a los lados, claramente, para usarlos como referencia.

Catherine se dirigió al dormitorio y rebuscó en el tocador de Natalie, echándole un vistazo rápido a la cama y el armario. Sara se quedó en el estudio, hojeando uno de los libros de bosquejos. Se sorprendió al verse a sí misma, con Nick y Greg en el escenario de un crimen; un buen boceto con muchos detalles. Se trataba del accidente de coche que habían estado investigando un par de semanas antes. Nada demasiado grande o llamativo, y que no recordó hasta haber visto el dibujo. Ella estaba al fondo, tomando unas notas, y en primer plano estaban Nick y Greg, el mayor señalándole algo desde atrás al otro, que estaba acuclillado. Los recordaba a ambos, así, pero no de este ángulo, y claramente no había visto cómo Nick tenía posada la mano en la nuca de Greg, ni cómo su pulgar parecía estarle acariciando el hombro.

―Cath ―llamó, sosteniendo en alto el cuaderno. Catherine regresó, lo tomó y lo escaneó rápidamente.

―Podríamos haber encontrado el motivo... Si Natalie vio esto y acertadamente descubrió su relación, puede ser el cómo decidió tomar venganza por Ernie Dell. Arrebátame lo mío y yo te arrebataré lo tuyo.

―Supongo que será bueno que Warrick esté divorciado ―comentó Sara con ironía, pero con el corazón acelerado. Grissom casi fue con ella a investigar este caso, pero al final envió a Nick y a Greg. Si los papeles hubieran estado invertidos...

―¿Qué hacemos? ―La voz de Catherine interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sostenía en una mano el cuaderno y miraba a Sara fijamente.

―¿Qué quieres decir? Revisaremos todo este caos y esperemos encontrar algo que nos sirva.

―No, me refiero a si le enseñaremos esto a Grissom; si lo haremos parte del caso. Si lo hacemos, la privacidad de Nick y Greg se irá al garete. ¿Pero podemos darnos el lujo de mantenerlo fuera?

Sara exhaló profundamente.

―Jesús, no lo sé... ―declaró de forma pensativa, golpeando ausentemente con los dedos su linterna―. Sigamos buscando. Veamos qué encontramos y si nos ayuda a decidir qué hacer.

La otra asintió.

―Bien, sigamos buscando.

Y se sumergieron de nuevo en el trabajo. Catherine examinando el dormitorio, el baño y la cocina, mientras Sara seguía hurgando en la mesa. Encontró más dibujos de las otras miniaturas en varias de sus etapas de desarrollo, y más bocetos de Greg. Parecía que su pelo le había dado varios quebraderos de cabeza. Pero no encontró rastro alguno de un mapa con una ruta y una X marcando el lugar.

A Catherine le sonó el teléfono. Lo cogió y habló brevemente con quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado.

―Tienen a Natalie. Voy a volver al laboratorio para vigilar cómo va todo y mantener a Nick alejado de ella. Tú sigue buscando aquí. Te llamaré si nos dice algo.

Sara asintió y continuó con la búsqueda mientras la otra se iba. Antes de poner en marcha el coche, Catherine se permitió un momento para cerrar los ojos y suspirar profundamente. Después, emprendió el rumbo hacia el laboratorio.

Se alegró de haber seguido su instinto cuando entraba a la sala de descanso justo cuando Nick estaba saliendo. Tenía las mandíbulas y los puños apretados, y parecía a punto de escupir fuego.

―Nick.

―Ahora no, Cath.

Pero ella se interpuso entre él y el pasillo.

―Sí, ahora. ¿De verdad crees que entrar ahí y confrontarla servirá de algo? ¿De verdad crees que va a decirte dónde está Greg?

Y procedió a guiarlo hasta su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Nick seguía tenso y conteniendo sus emociones, y a Catherine se le partió el alma.

―Ven, Nicky. Siéntate un minuto ―mandó, sentándose en el sofá y siguiéndola él un momento después. Seguidamente, Nick juntó ambas manos con fuerza sobre sus piernas y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante. Catherine le dio un apretón en el hombro.

»Vamos a encontrarlo, Nick. Te encontramos a ti y también vamos a encontrarlo a él. Todo el mundo está trabajando en el caso, y debemos confiar que Jim y Gil averiguarán algo de Natalie.

Sonó el teléfono y ella se levantó para contestarlo. Nick se recostó en el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo hasta que ella terminó la llamada.

―Era Grissom. Viene para acá y revisaremos lo que tenemos. Vayamos a la sala de pruebas.

Nick se puso en pie.

―Gracias, Cath ―dijo, frotándose la nuca―. Nosotros... no le hemos dicho nada a nadie porque no queríamos que nada cambiara aquí, y teníamos... yo tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría todo el mundo. Y ahora me parece ridículo, pero entonces era un gran dilema para mí... Me alegra que lo sepáis ahora... Tú y Sara... Greg se lo quería contar a Sara, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera. Pero que tuviera que pasar esto para que os enterarais... Es bueno ver que reaccionasteis como deseábamos. Joder, Greg va a ponerse insoportable... ―Pero sobrepasado, paró de hablar y tragó saliva, y Catherine cedió al impulso que llevaba atormentándola toda la noche, envolviendo a Nick con sus brazos, quien hundió la cara en el hombro de ella y suspiró profundamente antes de enderezarse de nuevo. Luego le besó la mejilla, obteniendo una débil sonrisa.

―Bien, pues vámonos.

Sara dejó caer un fajo de hojas en la mesa de pruebas, colocándose al lado derecho de Nick. Catherine, de manera casual, ya flanqueaba su lado izquierdo.

―Lo que me pareció importante de la casa de Natalie. Los diseños de las miniaturas, las libretas y algunos de los dibujos de Greg. Y hallé este de vosotros dos ―añadió Sara, abriendo uno de los cuadernos y mostrándole a Nick el dibujo del accidente de coche. Advirtió sus ojos registrando el toque en el cuello de Greg y lo vio apretar la mandíbula―. Creemos que éste es el motivo.

Nick cerró el cuaderno y miró el resto de dibujos sueltos esparcidos sobre la mesa, analizándolos cuidadosamente. Recorrió con los dedos el rostro de Greg en uno de ellos, pero rápidamente los apiló cuando Warrick y Sofía entraron también en la sala.

―¿Algo nuevo? ―cuestionó Warrick, y ante la negativa de todos, y el encogimiento de hombros de Sara, suspiró pesadamente.

Sofía parecía tensa y preocupada, y alcanzó algunos de los dibujos como queriendo mantenerse ocupada. Sara alejó disimuladamente las libretas de su alcance y le permitió coger los diseños de las miniaturas y algunos bocetos de Greg.

―Realmente tuvo problemas con su pelo ―comentó, tratando de arrancar una sonrisa al resto.

En aquel momento Grissom entró en la habitación cargando otro montón de papeles.

―Warrick y yo nos las arreglamos para conseguir parte del número de bastidor del coche de la miniatura. Corresponde a un accidente que cubrieron hace unas semanas Sara, Greg y Nick. Brass ya está buscando la chatarrería donde fue enviado el coche, pero aún no sabemos qué la impulsó a llevarse a Greg... ¿Por qué no Nick o Sara? ¿O por qué no Catherine o Warrick o yo mismo?

Catherine y Sara se miraron la una a la otra a través de Nick. Y Sara presionó los dedos de forma ausente sobre la libreta, antes de hablar.

―Catherine y yo creemos que podría ser una especie de venganza por Ernie Dell. Era su figura paterna y podría ver su muerte como nuestra culpa. Somos un equipo, lastima a uno y nos lastimarás a todos ―expuso la morena, y por el rabillo del ojo vio a la otra asentir.

Grissom asintió.

―Tiene sentido. Su propio padre la abandonó, pero compartía con Ernie las miniaturas. La elección podría haber sido un caso de azar, y debió pensar que Greg era fascinante y joven como ella...

―No es eso. ―Sara y Catherine clavaron los ojos en Nick cuando éste tomó la palabra. Grissom pareció perplejo, y Warrick y Sofía sorprendidos.

―Nick... ―comenzó Catherine, pero él negó con la cabeza.

―No, ya he tenido suficiente. No voy a mentir sobre ello, sobre todo si eso puede impedir que encontremos a Greg ―anunció. Grissom frunció el ceño de forma pronunciada cuando Nick tomó el cuaderno que Sara tenía bajo los dedos, lo abrió en la página correcta y lo deslizó al centro de la mesa―. Greg y yo llevamos juntos tres años. Natalie vio esto y por eso lo escogió a él, porque duele más perder a alguien cuando lo amas.

Catherine inmediatamente posó su mano sobre la espalda de Nick, quien mantuvo una mirada analítica sobre el dibujo, y Sara miró fijamente a Grissom. Warrick tenía una expresión de completa perplejidad y Sofía parecía estar teniendo una batalla mental para conciliar la información previa del caso con esta. Catherine tendría que comparar sus apuntes luego con ella. Al final, Grissom lo miró con tristeza.

―Oh, Nicky... ―formuló. El aludido levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Grissom parecía lejos de estar enojado, y Catherine supo entonces que no iba a ser un problema.

El teléfono de Grissom sonó entonces, rompiendo el momento y sobresaltándolos a todos, antes de contestarlo.

―¿Jim? ¿Sí? De acuerdo, enviaré a alguien. Sí, estamos de camino ―acabó y colgó―. El trabajador del desguace remolcó el coche hasta el cañón Ice Box, y Brass ha conseguido una descripción de la zona. Necesitamos a alguien en la búsqueda aérea con el helicóptero de rescate, y el resto en los coches, ya.

―Yo iré arriba ―se ofreció Warrick. Grissom aceptó.

―Catherine, tú y Sofía en uno de los todoterrenos. Sara, tú conmigo.

Warrick miró a Nick y le hizo un guiño antes de salir. Catherine agarró sus llaves y Sofía se fue con ella.

―Un momento, no pienso quedarme aquí mientras vosotros buscáis a Greg ―protestó Nick airadamente.

―¿Estás seguro de que serás capaz? ―lo interpeló Grissom, no sin amabilidad.

―Lo estoy. Griss, necesito hacer algo ―imploró. Grissom asintió.

―Ve con Catherine. Nos encontraremos en el punto de partida que la policía ha establecido y partiremos desde allí. Quiero las radios encendidas, y atentos a Warrick por si ve algo.

Entonces se dispersaron. Cuando Grissom y Sara se subieron al todoterreno, él se detuvo un momento antes de encender el motor.

―Todo en lo que podía pensar cuando vi la miniatura fue que no eras tú... Lo siento por Greg, y lo siento por Nick, pero me alegro tanto de que no fueras tú...

Sara le cubrió la mano con la suya y sonrió suavemente.

―Yo también.

Grissom le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos dejaron el aparcamiento.

Cuando estaban llegando al punto de encuentro, Warrick reportó que habían avistado el coche. El grupo de Catherine todavía no estaba allí, pero Grissom y Sara montaron de nuevo en su Denali; Sara no estaba segura de cuando Grissom habría desarrollado esa faceta de conductor de coche de _rally_ que estaba mostrando en esos momentos, pero no iba a detenerlo. Cuando encontraron el coche enterrado en la arena, Sara ni siquiera pensó en coger una pala. Saltó del coche y corrió a cavar con sus propias manos, gritando el nombre de Greg.

Grissom sí se hizo con una y junto a otros agentes, empezaron a ayudar. Desenterraron el chaleco de CSI de Greg, y Sara lo contempló dudosa, sin decidirse si eso era algo bueno o malo.

―Debió escapar antes de que la repentina inundación enterrara el coche. La cremallera está bajada y ninguna de las correas está desgarradas ―dedujo, y levantó la vista para ver llegar corriendo a Nick, Catherine y Sofía por la duna―. Encontramos su chaleco. Creemos que consiguió salir y se fue andando ―resumió rápidamente, como queriendo ahuyentar la preocupación de la cara de Nick.

Nick le arrebató el chaleco, mientras Catherine oteaba el horizonte.

―Es un desierto grande, Gil ―comentó en voz baja la rubia.

―Y no nos iremos hasta que lo encontremos ―instó, y luego se dio la vuelta y también empezó a escudriñar la arena―. ¡Ahí! ¡Hay huellas de pisadas! Cath, en el coche, sigue la carretera en esa dirección. Sara y yo seguiremos el rastro a pie. Dejaremos el coche a la policía.

Nick fue detrás de Catherine, y Sofía lo siguió a él. Sara se fue con Grissom a desierto través, siguiendo la dirección de lo que esperaban fueran las huellas de Greg. Las pisadas mostraban que arrastraba los pies y que había trastabillado en algunos sitios, y eso inquietó más a Sara.

―Lleva mucho tiempo aquí fuera. Sin comida y sin agua, y a cuarenta y tres grados. Tenemos que encontrarlo pronto...

Grissom la tomó de la mano y continuaron caminando.

En el Denali, Sofía observaba a un lado de la carretera, mientras Catherine conducía y Nick buscaba en el otro lado, desde detrás de Catherine. Había dejado el chaleco de Greg en el asiento de al lado, decidido a no mirarlo, aunque con los dedos no dejaba de acariciar distraídamente el nombre bordado «SANDERS». Habiendo recorrido ya varios quilómetros, algo llamó su atención: un destello de algo que no pertenecía propiamente al paisaje.

―¡Espera! ¡Despacio, despacio! ―voceó cuando volvió a ver el resplandor―. ¡Cath, allá!

Ella se hizo a un lado, en la arena, y Nick ni siquiera esperó a que detuviera el coche antes de saltar fuera y empezar a correr. El aire le ardía en el pecho, y se le contrajo el corazón cuando finalmente derrapó y se tiró junto a un arbusto seco y a Greg desmadejado bajo él.

Estaba sucio, con rasguños y gravemente quemado por el sol, y no se movió ni abrió los ojos cuando Nick dijo su nombre. Catherine apareció junto a ellos con una botella de agua en cada mano, y empezaron a vertérsela por la cabeza y el torso.

―Greg, Greg, ¿puedes oírme?

Nick vació su botella y le acarició suavemente la frente. Sofía llegó entonces con seis botellas más, y después agarró su radio para avisar al helicóptero de evacuación, mientras Catherine seguía echándole más agua encima. Nick le buscó el pulso con dos dedos debajo de la mandíbula y se giró hacia Catherine.

―Tiene el pulso muy débil, casi no se lo noto. Greg, ¿puedes oírme?

Lo agarró de la mano y le quitó otra botella a Catherine. Y así siguieron hasta que llegó el salvamento y ataron a Greg a una camilla. Nick ayudó a los paramédicos a meterlo en el aparato y apretó los dientes.

―Yo también voy ―dijo por encima del estruendo de las hélices, saltando dentro cuando los auxiliares le instaron con la mano. Se acomodó mientras le ponían la intravenosa y una mascarilla de oxígeno a Greg, y apoyó una mano en el tobillo de éste mientras despegaban. A medio camino, Greg parpadeó débilmente, y se le aceleró el corazón, desorientado, hasta que Nick se metió en su campo de visión. Se le crisparon los dedos y a Nick ya no pudo importarle nada más mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y agarraba su mano con la suya. Greg se calmó entonces y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Nick se mantuvo así hasta que llegaron a Desert Palms.

Los doctores y enfermeros se llevaron pitando a Greg. Nick se había hecho a un lado para dejarles hacer su trabajo. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Catherine.

―Ya hemos llegado, parece estar bien. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Podrías pasar por mi... _nuestra_ casa y traerme algo? En el cajón de la mesa del despacho hay un sobre que tiene escrito «Mandato de Greg». Gracias. Hasta ahora. ―Colgó y entró en el hospital, buscando a Greg.

Veinte minutos después, Grissom y Sara corrieron hasta la sala de espera donde Nick estaba sentado, cerca de la habitación donde estaban atendiendo a Greg. Ambos aún estaban acalorados y cubiertos de polvo.

―Aún no sé mucho ―les dijo poniéndose en pie. Sara lo abrazó con fuerza―. No necesita cirugía ni nada por el estilo, pero no me han dicho mucho más que eso... Abrió los ojos en el camino hacia aquí. Su corazón latía. Pero eso es todo... Creo que va a estar bien.

Grissom sonrió aliviado.

―Eso es bueno ―manifestó, extendió una mano y le dio unas palmaditas de forma amistosa en el hombro―. Y me alegro por ti. Me alegro de que seas feliz.

Nick agachó la cabeza, pero le sonrió. Y los tres se sentaron a continuación para seguir esperando.

A Nick le sonó el teléfono, lo cogió, miró el nombre de la persona que llamaba y contestó.

―Hola Addy. Gracias por devolverme la llamada. Escucha, Greg ha tenido un percance en el trabajo. Está bien... No, no como la última vez. Saldrá adelante, pero estamos en el hospital. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Déjame averiguar algo más antes de que tú y Ted cojáis un avión. Sí, lo prometo. En cuanto pueda... ―Sonrió―. Tú también. Adiós ―añadió mientras colgaba Luego miró a los otros dos―. La madre de Greg. Me pegaría un tiro si no la hubiera avisado.

Catherine y Sofía llegaron diez minutos después. La primera le entregó el sobre que le había pedido, lo abrazó fuertemente y se secó las lágrimas cuando lo soltó. Sofía también lo abrazó y sonrió cuando Catherine se sentó al otro lado de Nick, cogiéndole inmediatamente la mano entre las suyas.

Cuando Warrick llegó unos minutos más tarde, todo el mundo se giró a verlo. Él levantó las manos a modo de disculpa.

―Lo siento, no soy el médico. Pero Brass estará aquí en un minuto. Quería asegurarse de que Natalie fuera fichada correctamente ―explicó. Catherine lo miró con dureza cuando se plantó ante Nick y le posó una mano en el hombro―. Eh, ¿cómo está Greg?

―Por lo que sabemos, estará bien... pero no nos han dicho nada más... ―aclaró Nick, aunque aún parecía un poco preocupado, como si todavía esperara la reacción tardía del otro a su relación con Greg.

―Eso es bueno ―manifestó, sirviendo dos tazas de café y sentándose frente a Nick mientras le ofrecía una―. Tío, tengo que preguntártelo, y estoy seguro de que no soy el único al que le gustaría saberlo ―continuó. Nick se tensó en ese momento y Sara pareció dispuesta a saltar―. En serio, ¿Sanders? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡Pero si él ama a Marilyn Manson!

La sonrisa de alivio de Nick podría haber iluminado toda Las Vegas.

―Bueno, para empezar, no tiene permitido escuchar esa música en mi presencia.

Todos se echaron a reír y la tensión se aligeró justo en el momento en que el doctor hizo acto de presencia.

―¿Gregory Sanders?

Nick se levantó.

―Somos su familia.

El doctor recorrió con los ojos a Warrick, Grissom y Sara.

―¿Familia de sangre?

―Yo soy su pareja. Sus padres están en San Francisco.

―No sé si puedo... ―Pero Nick lo interrumpió entregándole el sobre que Catherine había traído.

―Soy su apoderado. Él querría que ellos también lo supieran.

El médico examinó los papeles y asintió.

―Está bien. Greg está gravemente deshidratado y quemado por el sol. Necesitará quedarse aquí un día, quizá dos... dependerá de cuál sea su avance a partir de ahora. Pero partimos de una persona sana, así que no creo que necesite mucho más que eso. Y aconsejaría que no se reincorporara a trabajar con efecto inmediato. Aunque, de nuevo, ya veremos, cuando pase algún tiempo.

―¿Podemos verle?

―Por supuesto. Pero no está del todo despierto y me gustaría que pasaran sólo de dos en dos. Pero sí, no habrá problema. Lo llevaré a usted primero, señor Stokes.

Nick siguió al doctor y el resto casi se derrumbó de alivio. Catherine enterró el rostro en sus manos y se mantuvo así mientras respiraba profundamente. Sara juntó las suyas frente a su rostro y cerró los ojos, y sintió como Gil también se relajaba a su lado, y Sofía aflojaba el agarre de sus manos. Warrick se frotó la cara, y Brass finalmente irrumpió por la puerta, con la corbata deshecha y la chaqueta completamente arrugada.

―¿Greg? ―preguntó.

―Estará bien ―respondió Grissom―. Nick está ahora con él, y luego nos dejarán entrar al resto.

Brass suspiró, se dejó caer en una silla y se secó la cara con el pañuelo.

―Natalie Davis ya está fichada. Está completamente ida, catatónica, y no habla en absoluto. Ya veremos cuánto tiempo dura. ¿Y qué es eso que he oído sobre ella eligiendo a Greg porque está saliendo con Nick? ―inquirió; parecía medio escéptico.

―Es cierto. Nick dijo que desde hace tres años ―aportó Sara.

―Hay cosas que nunca ves venir ―comentó negando con la cabeza, levantándose a por una taza de café.

Una enfermera vino y se llevó a Sara y a Catherine, diciendo que Nick las había llamado. Ambas la siguieron hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación individual donde Nick estaba sentado junto a la cama de Greg, agarrándole la mano izquierda, con cuidado de la vía, ya que la otra mano la tenía escayolada a nivel de la muñeca. Tenía la cara roja y con ampollas en algunas zonas, pero tenía los ojos medio abiertos.

―Hola... ―saludó con voz rasposa.

―Hola, Greggo ―respondió Sara suavemente―. ¿Cómo lo llevas? ―cuestionó caminando al otro lado de la cama y acariciándole el pelo gentilmente.

―Me siento como una mierda... Y también he oído que me perdí la cara de Grissom cuando Nick le dijo lo nuestro... ―bromeó sonriendo con sorna. Ambas sonrieron.

―Se quedó... ¡perplejo! ―le explicó Sara. Greg sonrió.

―¡Al fin un paso por delante de él!

Catherine también se acercó y Sara se hizo a un lado para que pudiera darle un beso sosegado en la sien.

―Oh, Lindsay va a estar terriblemente decepcionada porque no podrá casarse contigo... Creo que aún mantenía la esperanza...

Greg rió sofocadamente, pero acabó atragantándose, y Nick le dio de beber agua, para calmar la irritación. Catherine se veía preocupada y se dirigió a la puerta.

―Deberíamos dejarte descansar. Sé que todos quieren verte, así que mejor dejarles pasar ya y luego podrás descansar...

―Está bien ―aceptó sin rechistar, lo que demostraba más que nada cómo se sentía realmente.

Sara le palmeó la pierna y siguió a Catherine después de darle un apretón en el hombro a Nick.

Warrick y Sofía fueron los siguientes. Ella lo abrazó suavemente y le explicó la persecución de Natalie por la escalerilla de incendios, y cómo de imprudente había actuado para atraparla.

―También soy una mujer, así que puedo hacerlo ―le confió con una pequeña sonrisa, que Greg le respondió.

Warrick se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama y le apretó un tobillo.

―Tío, me alegro de que estés bien. Nos tenías preocupado.

―Gracias ―contestó, riendo débilmente―. Yo también estaba un poco preocupado. Y creo que ya he tenido más que suficiente de tanto sol. Nick, ¿podemos ir a vivir a Vancouver? Ahí llueve un montón.

―Serías miserable allí, y rogarías volver ―alegó con cariño.

―Cierto. No es fácil ponerse difícil con alguien que te conoce tan bien por dentro y fuera... ―dijo a Warrick, probándolo.

Warrick se limitó a sonreír y declaró:

―Cierto.

Y Greg pareció aceptar esa respuesta como la idónea y le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Deberíamos dejar entrar a Brass y Grissom para que luego puedas dormir un rato ―comentó Sofía, levantándose de la silla junto a la cama de Greg. Warrick asintió y también se despidió.

Greg bostezó justo cuando los últimos entraban.

―No me quedaré mucho rato ―dijo Brass―. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas. Ver que estás de una sola pieza.

―No me falta ningún miembro, aunque creo que he perdido más de cuatro quilos en sudor ―bromeó.

Brass también le dio un apretón en el hombro a Nick, dedicándole una mirada, de policía a ex policía, que decía «Yo te cubro». Y Nick soltó la mano de Greg un momento para palmearle la muñeca antes de que lo soltara y saliera de la habitación.

Grissom se sentó en la silla que Sofía había dejado vacía.

―Greg, ¿cómo te sientes?

―Me arde la piel, siento la lengua como si fuera una bola de algodón y tengo sed. Me noqueó y drogó una loca, y fui metido debajo de un coche. Y además, mi vida privada, de algún modo, se fue al garete por el fin de la justicia. He estado mejor...

Grissom sonrió ligeramente.

―Lo siento, sobre todo por lo último. Pero también me alegro de que ahora lo sepamos. Somos tus amigos, Greg, y sólo queremos que seas feliz.

―Gracias ―respondió, y luego sonrió―. ¿Pero todo esto viniendo de el-señor-estoy-enamorado-de-Sara-Sidle-pero-no-se-lo-diremos-a-nadie?

Nick y Grissom lo miraron con sendas expresiones de asombro, y Greg rió hasta que empezó a toser de nuevo. Nick volvió a ofrecerle el vaso de agua y Greg sorbió de nuevo con la pajita, mostrando una mirada triunfal.

―¿Y cómo se te ocurrió eso, Greg? ―arguyó Grissom de manera comedida.

―Que tengo ojos, oye. A veces le llevas la comida, sabes cómo toma el café y tienes problemas para dejar de mirarla cuando entra en la misma habitación que tú. Créeme, conozco los síntomas.

Nick se rió entre dientes y le dio un apretón en la mano mientras la mirada de Grissom mutaba a una de desazón.

―Supongo que no se puede parar a un buen CSI... ―dijo Grissom finalmente―. Pero no le dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

―Claro que no ―se mofó, y Grissom sonrió.

―Se lo diré a Sara de camino a casa. De todos modos, debería irme ya ―comentó, levantándose y empezando a caminar―. Nick, tómate mañana libre y haznos saber cómo sigue Greg. Y dime si necesitas más tiempo y ya lo arreglaré.

―Gracias, Griss.

Grissom se detuvo y apoyó la mano en el hombro de Nick, tal como había hecho minutos antes Brass. Nick lo miró y le sonrió antes de que abandonara la habitación, y después volvió a girarse para mirar a Greg. Cuando Grissom estuvo de vuelta en la sala de espera, Sara todavía estaba allí, leyendo una revista extremadamente obsoleta mientras lo esperaba. Y cuando lo vio, se levantó y le tendió la mano.

―¿Nos vamos? Estoy agotada y tenemos que ir a trabajar en seis horas...

―Me parece bien. Y tengo algo que contarte durante el camino.

Fin


End file.
